


From Us, To You

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Isaac POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison whispers something in Lydia’s ear and both girls turn towards him, grins on their faces. He’s not too worried.<br/>‘What?’ he asks, eyebrows rising.<br/>‘Well, we found you a little present, too,’ Allison giggles.<br/>He’s getting a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Us, To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Isaac is watching his girlfriends browse. He never thought he’d be that guy. The guy who would be happy from watching his girlfriends browse books.

They’re in the science section, because Lydia had read about a book on string theory that is supposed to be amazing. He’d had no idea what she’d been talking about when she’d tried to explain it, but her enthusiasm was really cute. So he’d told her he would buy it for her, if she wanted it. Lydia had pulled him into a kiss so fast, that even his werewolf senses missed it.

Allison whispers something in Lydia’s ear and both girls turn towards him, grins on their faces. He’s not too worried.

‘What?’ he asks, eyebrows rising.

‘Well, we found you a little present, too,’ Allison giggles.

He’s getting a little worried. He should have listened in on their conversation when he had the chance. The last time he’d received a present that was preceded by giggles like that, was a _one hundred_ page book on how to properly cook pasta –just the pasta, nothing on sauces or spices-, because he’d undercooked it once. _Once_.

Lydia nods. ‘But it’s not complete yet. So, _we_ are going to get coffee, while Allison buys the rest of your present.’

She grabs his hand and drags him to the register, while Allison moves back into the store. After paying for Lydia’s book, they go to the little coffee shop around the corner.

‘Should I be concerned?’ Isaac asks when they sit down with their drinks.

‘No,’ Lydia says reassuringly, hooking her ankles around his. ‘You’ll like it.’

He tries to pry more information out of her, but all he gets are little smirks. So he shifts his focus to listening for Allison’s approach. It’s not long before he picks out her heartbeat and footsteps and he turns to the door.

When Allison enters the shop and sees them, she waves. There are two shopping bags in her hands. One is from the bookstore. The other is a simple white bag, nothing to indicate what store it’s from. Allison orders and then quickly joins them.

‘You want to give it now?’ she asks, turning to Lydia.

‘Hmmm. I’m not sure. He was pumping me for information before you arrived. Maybe we should make him wait.’

Allison nods, frowning at him in disappointment. But when the two girls see his crestfallen expression, they smile and Allison grabs the first of the two bags.

‘Alright, this one first.’ She hands him a small book. It’s gift wrapped, and Isaac eagerly rips off the paper. His eyes grow wide when he sees what it is.

‘ _How to Knit Your Own Scarves_?’ he reads incredulously, and looks from one girl to the other,

Allison with her wide eyes and dimpled cheeks, Lydia with one corner of her mouth turned up and a glint in her eyes.

‘Give him the rest,’ Lydia urges her girlfriend.

‘Right.’ Allison grabs the other shopping bag and hands it over. ‘For your first one.’

In the bag are several balls of blue wool and a pair of knitting needles.

‘It’s not a perfect match, but it was the closest to your eye colour I could find,’ Allison adds.

Isaac feels his throat close up a little. It’s not a big gift. It’s not even a serious gift, but it’s perfect.

‘Thank you,’ he whispers, a shy smile spreading over his face.

Allison and Lydia lean in to kiss him on the cheek.

‘You’re welcome,’ they say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
